Desperate times call for desperate measures
by Ashmaria
Summary: (ON HOLD) Soren is bullied by Mist into wearing a dress. When he puts it on, Ike sees him but he dosen't see him as a boy. Now when Ike is captured Soren will stop at nothing to save him. Even if that means going undercover with Mist and Titania as a girl.OOCSoren
1. Chapter 1

**Ike**

I just got back from a mission when i heard yelling coming from two of my most trusted friends outside of my tent.

"Mist Leave me alone!"

"But Soren, I need you to try it on for me!"

"Ask your brother to do it. I have more important things to do then to be a girl's doll."

"But Soren, You promised you'd pay me back fo-"

"Alright I'll do it. Just don't remind me."

_What was that all about?_ I thought as i watched from the flap of my shared tent.

When I saw they were walking away, curiosity over threw reason in my mind and I followed behind them. They stopped in front of Mist's own tent and went inside.

I went around the tent and found a crack in it and watched curiously as Mist and Soren started to chat.

"What was it that you've wanted me to try Mist?"

"Well, I just bought a new dress and thought that since we're both the same size you could try it on and maybe keep for yourself…" she trailed off.

"Why would I want a dress?" Soren said as he sighed in defeat.

"What if you had to go undercover or sneak into a place that had my big brother captured or something?"

"Titania could to that…"

"But we all know you like Ike!"

"Shut-up about that! I don't want someone like Ranulf to hear! He still wants to get me back for when I miss fired that fire spell at him…" When I looked at Soren his face was beat red.

"Soren, your to cute. If you were a girl maybe then Ike would have you as a bed mate." my sister was oblivious to how much that stung Soren.

_Soren likes who now?_ The said commander thought as he listened on.

"Where's the damn dress Mist?" Soren growled at my sister.

"You can't try it on just yet." She said

"And whys that?"

"Titania said she'll help us get you in the dress…and other girly things."

"Wait what?"

"Mist, Soren, you ready?"

"Titania! Oh good now that you're here lets get started!" Mist exclaimed while she ran over to her clothing chest.

"What have I done?" asked Soren as Titania led him away to the dressing area.

After that I decided to head back to our shared tent to take a quick cat-nap.

**Soren**

After she arrived she dragged me toward another part of the tent.

"Ok Soren, take down your hair and strip." She said.

I blushed red before stuttering "Wh-what?"

"You heard what I said now strip and take your hair down!"

I tugged at my collar and gulped "An-and why sh-should I d-do that?"

"So we can get you into your pantie-hoes and girl underwear, then the blows, corset, then finally the dress. But after that we need to do your make-up and hair."

"I thought you guys just wanted to put me in a dress, not turn me into a girl!" I shrieked. _'Great, just great Soren, now you actually sound like a girl too.'_ I mentally face-palmed myself.

"Soren, don't disobey me! I am second in charge of the Greil Mercenaries, now do as I say and take it all off and put down your hair!" Titania yelled as she jumped onto me and started taking off my clothes.

"Titania! Let me help to!" whined Mist as she started to help Titania undress me.

"P-please let me t-take my own clothes off!" I whimpered.

As soon as I said that they stopped and let me undress myself.

How embarrassing, undressing in front of other people "Will you too please look away?" they did as I asked.

When I finished they stared at my most privet part. Quickly I covered myself with a nearby blanket.

"Wow Soren…..you're pretty big for someone so small." Mist said as she blushed scarlet.

Titania just stood there and looked at me.

"Titania you're kinda creepin' me out….could you stop starring?" I asked.

"Time to get you into your corset, Soren!" She yelled while clapping her hands together and walking towards me.

"C-corset?" I exclaimed as she dragged me away to my doom.

**Ike**

I don't know what time it was when I fell asleep but it was the next day and Soren still wasn't back yet.

_The hell? _I thought as I looked over to his empty bed.

"I feel kinda sorry for the guy, in a way." I mumbled as I got up and stretched.

The shirt I wore for when I slept was a little bit small for me so when I stretched it ridded up on my stomach to show off perfectly scarred skin.

That's when I got dressed in my usual commander out-fit and headed outside and into the camp to find it empty.

"Hello?" I called out.

That was when I heard someone scream "We're under attack!"

I ran towards the fighting but stopped in front of Mist and Titania's tent and walked in and said "You guys find Soren and get out of here."

"But Ike, I can help!" Titania said as she finished doing some black-haired girls hair.

"I need you to protect Mist and whoever that girl your standing next to is. I'll come find you once the fights over."

I took a better look at the girl and saw she was drop-dead-gorgeous.

She was wearing a pink ball gown that showed her beautiful porcelain shoulders. The sleeves where just straps that where about eight centimeters wide and they hung down on her arms.

The torso of the dress fanned out from the middle of the straps that were part of the sleeves. Underneath that was a lighter pink dress that was connected to the outer dress.

The dress itself hugged the girl and it showed her curvy hour-glass like body. She was flat chested, probably an A-cup I 'observed'.

She had gloves that where white and they went up to about four centimeters above her elbows.

She had barely any make-up on, just some lip-gloss and eye stuff.

Her hair was pinned back in a lose pony-tail at the back of her head. Some strands had fallen onto her beautiful face and they framed it perfectly. If we weren't in a battle right now, I would have asked her to come with me.

She blushed scarlet red when I felt my eyes travel up and down her body for another look before I said "Hurry up and find Soren, he's strong and brave. He'll help Titania protect you two." I said looking at Mist and her friend.

Then I left for battle.

**This is my first story so tell me what ya' think please! ^-^**

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	2. Chapter 2

Soren

After Ike left, I felt my cheeks get hotter and giggling behind me.

"Huff…Ha….That was hilarious! Titania, did you see my brother's face?"

"Yeah"

"He looked like he was going to jump Soren, and the best part was that he didn't recognize him!" Mist exploded out laughing.

"Didn't he say 'Find me and go'?" I asked as I collected some of my spell books and then turned and asked "Where are my original robes?"

"We threw them out, since they looked ratty and well-worn." Titania said as she ran over to Mist's Clothes chest and pulled out one of her many dresses.

It was red and looked exactly like Mist's own dress that she was wearing. Well except for it being red and orange instead of the usual green and blue.

"Here, change into this. It'll fit you better anyways." Titania said as she helped me get out of the dress and other girly essentials.

Mist and Titania where ogling me, again.

"Will you please not look at my privet?" I asked them.

"Sorry, sorry. I just can't get over how big you are. Your probably bigger then Ike!" Titania said as she turned around in unison with Mist.

"Well I'm not!"

"How do you know? Have been looking at him when he wasn't paying attention?"

I blushed then I grimaced, thinking about what I saw from a crack in our tent a few days ago.

Ike, panting while petting himself, moaning and groaning. Whimpering when he was close to the edge…

I groaned from the feel of the girl underwear tightening very uncomfortably.

"Will you just button the damn dress before _**we**_ get captured?" I growled.

Then I felt soft hands take the threads from my hands and work quickly.

After that we went from the back of the tent and escaped.

2 hours later, we returned and found the Camp burned down except for Mist and Titania's tent.

We ran over there and found everyone tied up and accounted for, except for Ike.

"Soren! Help us get everyone untied!" Titania yelled at me, frustration clear in her voice.

After I helped untie Ranulf, I glared and said "Tell me where he is."

"Aww…You want your little boy-friend back, Miss. Petunia?"

"Ranulf, I swear I will cook you into a crisp if you don't shut your big fat mouth, ya hear me? Now tell me, who took him!" I growled while I dragged him by his collar.

"I don't know who they where but they wanted Ike. That's all I know. I swear!" he scurried over and hid behind Titania then whimpered.

"Everybody was injured really badly; I can still only heal minor wounds. And Rhys is out-cold." Mist said as she sighed then continued "Who will save Ike?"

"We will, Mist. You, Titania, and i. I'll do anything to get him back." I whispered to her as I reassuringly patted her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Titania! Interrogate everybody while Mist and I pack!" I said and then I growled "Mist, You'd better have other clothes I can fit; it looks like we're going to have to be in descise…" I trailed as I walked into her side of the tent, rummaging through her clothes until I found suitable things for me.

"I-i sir!" Mist saluted me while Titania just rolled her eyes and said "I don't get paid enough for this…"

10 minuets later we had all of the info we needed and we where packed lightly and went off on the road.

"So they said the ambushers where heading north-east, correct?" I asked Titania as she re-did my make-up.

"Why do I have to have make-up again?" I asked for the up-teenth time ever since we got on the road.

Titania was wearing a long, silky, black dress that went down to her ankles. IT had short sleeves that puffed out a little and her dress showed most of her cleavage. Her shoes where indeed, red and she had on rose-red lipstick and her hair framed her face perfectly.

_Why can't I ever be that pretty?_ I wondered as I looked at my tall, beautiful companion as she replied "We don't want people seeing your marking, Soren. Or they'll know what you are! Besides, you just look so adorable!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me in a huge bear hug.

"When we get back, I want you to move into Mist and mine's tent! We'll do your hair and make-up and dress you up all the time! Just so that Ike will finally realize how **HOT** you are and sweep you away into his tent for some tender love-making…" she sighed and had a distant look in her eyes that really scarred me.

_This chicks nuts! She knows me and Ike would never work out…Besides he likes princess Elincia, he's even asked for advice about girls!_

**Flash Back**

"Hey Soren, Wait up!" I heard Ike yell as he ran up to me to stand at my side.

"What is it now, Ike." Oh how I loved that face. His smile big enough to wrap yourself in and it'll keep you safe. That's one of the reasons why I love him so.

"Can you give me some advice?"

As coldly as I could I said "When eating, keep your back strate, your elbows in, don't talk with your mouth full, and chew your food before swallowing." I said as I sat beneath our meeting spot.

This isn't just some ordinary Willow though; it's where I first felt my love for Ike blossom, like a flower in the spring. It's a giant willow that reaches out, like a mother with open arms, just waiting for you to sit underneath it. I always feel safer underneath it.

"Thanks but, that's not the kind of advice I'm asking for."

"Oh, then if it's not your table manners, what is it?"

"Do you think Princess Elincia likes me?"

I froze, utter shock and hurt on my face before I quickly put my apathetic mask on and said "Of Corse she does, you did save her after-all. You're her closest friend here and the only one she will confide in."

"No I mean, _like me _like me."

"Who wouldn't? If I where to have a say in her feelings I'd interpret them as love." I said as I tried to hide the tears that where in my eyes from him.

He smiled his heart-wrenching smile and patted my shoulder while standing and saying "Thanks, I knew I could ask you for help. Your like a walking dictionary/emotion detector/map, I'm so glad your just my friend." then he was off.

I sat there for a while, determining if the willow was stern enough to climb.

I decided to climb up the tree, and there, I let my tears slip past my eyes, like a leaking dam and I quietly sobbed, hopping no one could hear me.

**End of Flash Back**

By the time we came into view of a town, it was sunset.

We walked up to an inn and Titania said "We should stop here for tonight, Girls; it's time to cough up some money and pay the consequences later." Titania said as I handed her my wallet, then we walked in and Titania said "Excuse me sir, do you have three extra beds your willing to let me and my friend have for tonight?"

Behind the desk, the inn-keeper I suppose turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor.

Yeah I can see it in his eyes, 'three' pretty girls walking into his inn, asking for a place to stay, while one was showing off her breasts and the other two just to cute to say no too.

In a gruff voice the man said "Up the stairs, last door to the right." he handed us out keys and then said "No need to pay me, just seeing you is enough for no price can be placed on such beauties, such as yourselves."

"Thank-you, kind sir." Titania smiled and then curtsied; I and Mist did the same.

When we got to our room, it was big enough for four.

Two beds big enough for the king himself!

The walls where pretty normal except for the many paintings all over them.

There was carpet on the floor, and jugging by how they feel on my feet, it was from the bird tribe.

_Probably stolen._ I thought as I got into one of the beds. I turned to my right and looked out the window thinking _Ike, we're on our way, please be careful and try not to get yourself killed, I love you too much for that to happen._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ike**

_My head…huh? Where am i? I can't see! Where's Soren? Is he and that girl ok? And is Titania with them and Mist?_ My thoughts went to worst case scenarios about Soren, giving up his life to save me, or anyone else.

That's when I heard rustling in front of me.

"Soren?"

"Isn't here, no one is except me and you, Ike dear." came a ruff feminine voice.

"Who are you?"

I felt the blind folds fall to reveal a blue haired red eyed Titania.

"My name is Luania*." the chick said has she glared at me.

"Luania*? Is that even a real name?" I said as I chuckled.

"Insolence! Where is the hybrid? I know you're hiding him somewhere!" She growled at me.

_What does she mean hybrid?_ I thought.

As if voicing my question, she said "The one you call Soren."

"What do you want with Soren?"

"Do drain his blood so I can be beautiful and never die. Hybrids are very rare, I hope you know. And it takes all of its blood for one to fulfill what they desire." she said before cackling and hacking.

"I'll never let you have Soren! He's Mi-…..I mean he doesn't belong to you!" I yelled at the Titania imposter failure.

_Did I almost say he was mine? He's not! I don't even like guys! I love Princess Elincia, not my closest and most trusted friend! Anyways, Soren doesn't even know the words love or like, for goddesses' sake!_ My ranting was short lived as the witch chuckled again and stooped down to eye level with me.

"My dear boy, I have every right to have him, He in my nephew after all. My foolish brother is the one who ruined the poor boys life. Since he's the human one of the parents."

I stared at her really hard, deciphering if it was true "Neh…I don't see it."

"Of Corse not, he has his mother's looks, but he has his fathers wit's." she growled, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean, 'his fathers wits'?"

"Just like his father, he fell in love with someone who will indefinitely abandon him when he gets the chance."

"Who will?"

"You. You'll get tired of him and then go run away with someone else. Poor dear will be so broken, he'd be happy to end it all."

"I'd never in my life hurt him! I won't let you have him, even if it kills me!" I yelled as I wiggled in my chains.

"We shall see if we can fix that." She grinned then laughed as she stepped closer to me.

**Soren**

I woke up to a wet and sticky feeling under my blankets.

I went to sleep in girl underwear that restricted me while I slept.

"So Soren, did you sleep well?" Mist asked me when I got up.

I stretched and yawned while saying "Yeah."

"I would think so, considering that in your sleep you said 'I-Ike, w-what are you doing?' and 'Ike, we shouldn't. What if someone hears us?'" she smirked at me.

I could feel my face heat up all the way to the tips of my ears.

"Was not!" I crossed my arms and tried to look as defiant as I could.

"Aright girls, stop this bickering! We are on a mission, remember?" Titania said.

I pursed my lips and glared at Mist, I could fill my eyes brim with frustrated tears.

"She started it!" Mist exclaimed, pointing at me.

I exploded "I AM NO FUCKING GIRL! I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU! 'Try this on' she says. 'It'll make Ike notice you'. Yeah he noticed me alright, HE WAS MENTALLY FUCKING A _GIRL _THAT HE THOUGHT WAS HOT, NOT ME!" I yelled as I jabbed my finger in her face.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT? YOU COULD'VE SAID NO."

"YOU BULLIED ME INTO THIS, MIST! I CAN FIND A WAY TO MAKE IKE FALL IN LOVE WITH ME WITHOUT CROSSDRESSING!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! GODS DAMN-IT SOREN, YOU NEED TO LEARN TO STICK UP FOR YOUR SORRY ASS ONCE IN AWHILE. If you didn't want to wear the damn thing, you could've said so. But either way we'd still be in this mess, it's Ike's own damn fault that he got captured."

I blinked twice, staring at Titania with disbelief written all over my face.

"What?"

"I've just never heard you yell, or cuss before. You remind me of m- never mind" I stopped mid sentence. I really don't wanna bring _**her**_ up right now…

"Alright then" Titania fixed me with one of her suspicion glares.

"W-we should get going." I said running into the bathroom and cleaning myself off before putting on more killer underwear.

"How the hell do you live with the tightness of these?" I exclaimed and I walked out quite ocwardly.

"We don't have penises, Soren. So their not that tight on us." Mist sang.

"I think I should know the anoledgy of the _human_ body." I growled at her.

"Soren, put this one on. It's still a dress but at least it won't reastric you to much." Titania said as she threw me the dress. More like death trap if you asked me.

It was mostly black, except for the red that was mixed in with it.

It was a tunic that stopped mid-thigh and it's sleeves stopped right above my elbows.

The neck was like a normal shirt but it V'ed down. It had a red belt that went right under the chest.

"T-Titania. I don't _have_ tits!"

"Oh yeah here." She handed me a braw and red leggings to put on under-neath it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Stuff it." She said as she smirked down at me.

I inwardly groaned at this.

After I had most of it done, I tried to hook the braw "Titania, I can't buckle it!" I whimpered.

That's when I felt soft but caloused hands grab the hooks from me and buckle them for me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Soren." She giggled.

I blushed bright red as I stuffed the thing and put everything else on.

Last was my make-up.

We put concealer on my birth-mark that was on my forhead. Then we put my hair up like yesterday.

We went downstairs, paid for our room, and went back onto the road towards Ike, hopefully.

**Ike**

Luania* climbed onto my lap and straddled my hips. Then she bent down and whispered "Your gonna never leave me after I'm done with you."

"Think again. I'll never betray Soren."

"That's where your wrong, little man." She hissed, then she kissed me on the lips.

_I'll never fall for your tricks, wench. I love Soren and I'll never betray him._I thought as she started to touch me.

_I'll never give in._

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soren**

"Have I mentioned I hate you both?" I said as I untangled my hair from a branch that really liked it.

"For the thousandth time, your not the only one getting your hair snagged in thing." Titania growled at me.

That's when we heard a small shuffling in the trees.

My head had snapped in the direction of the noise and when It did I saw two Laguz standing there.

They were both guards for Gallia _Why would they be all the way ou- Oh._

"Titania, I think we're in Gallia…" I said as the guards helped us untangle our hair and then they dragged us all the way to the imperial city.

_Fuck fuck fuck! Skrimmir is here! I don't want to get raped! that guy will think I'm one of his whores!_ My mind screamed as they brought us in front of him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Titania and Mist. So is she my new present for being hospitable of you guys last time you were here?" He asked as he looked me up and down.

I just glared.

Titania and Mist just looked at each-other for awhile before grinning and saying "Well, he is supposed to be Ike's play toy but, if you let us go, we'll let you fuck him."

"WHAT!" I squeaked, looking at my so called 'friends' in disbelieve.

"Sounds like a fare trade to me." he said as he licked his lips.

I sighed and gave up on the argument that was on my lips.

"Ok then, just remember, it'll be his first time." Mist said as she patted my shoulder.

That's when I was taken away and into the kings bedroom.

The walls where a light red and the carpet was black. The bed was huge. it was bigger then the two beds back at the inn put together. It's posts were made of ash bark and had blood red drapes hanging from the top.

all in all, the room had a very romantic atmosphere about it.

"Well, are you just going to stare from the doorway or are you going to come in?" Skrimmir asked from behind me.

I blushed and walked in and onto the bed.

I felt the opposite side sink in and looked over my shoulder to see him examining me.

"Will it hurt much?" I asked him blushing.

"When you and Ike do it, yes."

"Wait your not…?" I trailed off my sentence as he nodded and said.

"Nope, just a blow job. I want you and Ike to actually have something to share, besides love." he said as he pinned me down.

I blushed even more then before thinking about how he said it. _He wants me and Ike to fall in love to?_

His smirk grew as he slid his hand up my tunic, sliding it up to where it was off of me.

I squirmed under his gaze and he chuckled, looking down at my under attire "They made you where the same kind of underwear they do? How interesting." then he slid his hand into my underwear and touched me.

"close…." I moaned as he continued.

He chuckled again and said "Already."

Then he stopped.

I whimpered in protest.

That's when I felt hotness all over my 'needy area' and arched my back, grabbing onto the bed sheets and moaned as loud as I could.

He put his hands on my hips so I wouldn't buck into his throat.

I practically yelled in ecstasy when I saw white flash in front of my eyes.

I felt the covers of the bed enclose me and heard someone whisper "Good-night." Then I was out like a light.

**Ike**

Everything she was doing to me hurt.

She was sucking me hard. She was biting me to.

_Isn't this supposed to feel good? I swear I bleeding down there. Just stop already women!_ I mentally yelled.

A pained moan escaped my lips but she deciphered it as a sign to do it harder.

_This is worse then being stabbed 20 times over! Goddess help me!_ that's when she stopped and looked at my face, smirking.

Then she bent forward and said "I'll bite it off if you don't give in."

"You horrible bitch!"

"Thank you for the complement. Now, give in or I'll do worse."

"What's worse then getting your dick bitten by a chick?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know, something along the lines of watching me brake Soren's heart and then killing him in front of you. Or, the other way around." She smiled down at me while laughing like a crazed Daein solider.

**Soren**

When I woke up, I noticed I had clothes on, and guy underwear.

I threw open the covers and starred in surprise that I was actually in guy clothes for the first time in three days!

But, it felt strange not wearing a dress or other girl essentials for that matter.

I got out of the bed and walked down the castle halls until I got to a door and heard Titania say "The only lead we have is that Ike's captors are actually after Soren. They told one of our men that they'd give him back if we give then Soren."

"But are you willing to hand him over?" I heard Skrimmir say to her.

"Of Corse not but, we need Ike just as much as we need Soren."

"Hmmm…this is very difficult indeed. We could ambush them once we find where the Ike-nappers are."

"That might work but, we don't know how much people they have in their army."

"That's why you, Mist, and Soren go undercover and recue Ike, then we'll attack them for even thinking about hurting those to boys."

"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice now, do we?" Titania said as she laughed.

"I suppose not but, Soren how long are you planning on eaves-dropping on us? We don't bite, come on in." I heard Skrimmir say and I walked in.

I blushed, remembering what he did to me.

_The hole castle must've heard me!_

He chuckled and patted the seat next to him and I walked over and sat in it.

"I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" I mumbled.

"Soren, I'm sorry to say this but, we need you to cross-dress again." Titania said.

"It's ok, I've gotten used to most of it. I just can't stand the corsets and underwear."

She chuckled and said "Well that's good. I would hate it to be to uncomfortable for you."

"Yeah, I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable, or I'd have to give you another blow-job." Skrimmir said as he winked at me.

"Can't we just get everything planned before we leave, instead of making me blush?" I asked as I walked over to the map spread across the table and started deciphering everything like any other day.

Except this _wasn't_ any other day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx for reading!<strong>

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ike**

After that 'Women' left, I felt horrid.

My body went rigged and it felt like shit.

_At least it's me and not Soren going through this torment. I couldn't forgive myself if he got hurt or that girl for that matter. I hope she's alright, she was really cute…_

I shook my head _I shouldn't hit on random girls, besides she's probably with Soren_. I thought.

I frowned. For some reason, Soren having a girlfriend really pissed me off.

_OK, stop worrying, Soren and the girls are probably with Skrimmir right now, making up stargedies to rescue me…I hope Skrimmir didn't do anything to him._

That's when the 'woman' came back in smirking and held some-kind of flier in ma face.

"What the hell?"

"Ugh, you men don't know how to do anything, it says; we invite all beautiful women looking for a strong male to marry. Sir, Ike commander of the Greil mercenaries is looking for the most beautiful, kind, and a girl who can wield a weapon, to join him in more ways then one. The message has other unimportant things on it. And it's signed by yours truly, Luania."

I laughed at her name and brought out a knife and held it to my, well you get the point.

"Ok ok She devil, no laughing at the name or my penis is gone; I get it, sheesh…" I groaned when she stabbed the point into my flesh.

Then, just as quick as she stabbed me, she pulled it out and said "Now, in an hour some men will come in and get you ready for the ball." Then she was gone.

Damn, my penis hurt.

**Soren**

"It's been two whole days and still no leads. How are we supposed to find Ike when we don't even know were the hell he and his captors are? I can't take anymore! Skrimmir I feel so helpless, I've never felt helpless in my entire life! I can't deal with the thought of him, on the floor, bleeding to death cursing my name."

"Soren."

"I know, it's all my fault! If I were there to help him, he wouldn't even be in this mess."

"Soren."

"If I was there, in the battle, I would have gladly gone with his captors and go threw all of the pain he is in right now. I would eve-"

"SOREN! WILL YOU LISTEN FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND, OR WILL I HAVE TO FUCKING TIE UP YOUR MOUTH JUST FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO ME?" Skrimmir yelled at me.

I visibly winced and shut my mouth.

"Oh Soren, don't cry. I didn't mean to yell." Skrimmir walked over to me and wiped my face as if something was actually on it.

_What the hell? When did I start crying?_

"It's…*sniff*…not that….*sniff*." For some reason, I couldn't stop crying and it got worse.

Now I'm sobbing in front of the guy who gave me my first blow-job, but other then that, he's a fucking king.

Out of no-where he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"We'll find him, ok?"

I just nodded as I cried myself to sleep.

**Titania**

I was walking past Skrimmir's door when I heard crying.

I walked in and saw three surprises.

One: Soren was sobbing.

Two: He was sobbing into the king's chest.

And three: He was letting someone touch him, and he hates the king!

_Could it be that after his and the king's privet time that he actually _**likes**_ him?_

After I finished that fault I looked back at Soren and saw he was asleep in the Kings arm and the king put him on his bed and then ushered me out of the room with him close behind.

"Poor boys falling apart. Titania any new leads?"

I handed the Flyer one of the guards was handed and said "It's tonight."

**Ike**

Just like the wench promised, two guys came and haled me into another room.

"The lady said if you disobey us, we can do whatever we want to you." The dumbest looking one said as he smirked.

That's when they jumped onto me and started undressing me

Two hours later I was healed and dressed for the party.

_Oh goddess, please help me._

**Soren**

Titania decided on my dress, seeing's how she has more style then what would have been expected of her.

The dress she picked out for me was in fact Ike's favorite color, Blue.

It was made almost exactly like the first dress I wore but it had _**a lot**_ of frills and it had white frills running down the sides.

I had on black gloves that went to almost my shoulder but not quite. My hair was put into what Mist called 'ponytails'. To top it all off, I had on a small black hat with frills coming from the inside with a dark blue flower on it.

"Agh…how embarrassing. When Ike finds out, he'll laugh at my face and remind me of this a few years from now…" I mumbled and I looked out the carriage window.

"Hey look at the bright side, you look so hot right now, any guy would have ya', Straight or otherwise!" Mist exclaimed as she squealed.

"Yeah well, I'd hate to burst your bubble but, I'm not looking for just any guy, I want Ike." I crossed my arms and pouted like Mist does when she's being defiant.

"Che will both of you please act a little more lady-like. We're on a mission, remember. Oh Soren, if anyone asks, your names Sophie." Titania said.

"Che" _Sophie, what the fuck kind of name is that? Man I really hate this._

That's when my thoughts went back to Skrimmir's lessons he gave me on "Sex" and "Blow jobs".

"_Ok Soren. First off, if your gonna give a guy a blow-job, you gotta do it right. Never bite, or do anything that might hurt his dick."_

"_Ok. Go on."_

"_Ok, now to do it right, you simply lick and suck. Just like I did to you." He said while smirking at me._

_I blushed and nodded, remembering how it felt sent shivers down my spine._

"_Now, time for a demonstration." Then he jumped onto me and gave me another blow-job._

_After the blow-job, he gave me the birds and bees, for guys._

_Then i was asleep._

I shivered and felt the girly underwear restricting me, again.

I looked back out the window and saw we where almost there.

When the carriage stopped, we got out and looked around.

_This place looks oddly familiar, have I been here before?_

When we got to the door, I saw her.

The women that destroyed everything I had ever loved before I met Ike.

Luania.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a late up-date and a shitty chapter. I got alittle lazy, and iz sry.<strong>

**But anyways Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soren**

We walked up to the doors and she sai in a pleasent voice "Invitation."

Titania held up the flier and then she let us through.

When we entered, I felt like I was going to be sick. The room was filled with pink and purple ribbons and other girly/frilly things. I felt my face pale when I saw all of the girls that where there where _**way**_ prettier then me.

_Of Corse they are! They're _**GIRLS**_ they were made to be pretty, unlike me. Ike would definitely choose anyone of them any day._ I thought sadly.

"Sophie, you look a little pale, Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" Titania said while ushering me towards the balcony.

"O-ok…?" I said as she stopped pushing me and shut the doors, as if saying 'Stay out here, you might not faint.'

I sighed and walked around for a bit. I finally found the garden and gasped when I saw all kinds of flowers.

There was a huge fountain in the middle and a white Lidice that overlooked the town underneath.

I walked over to it and stood for a moment before deciding it was covered enough that no one would see me. I pulled my ponytails out and sighed. Then I leaned on the rail with my elbows and my hands supporting my head.

"Ike…I'm so sorry I got you into this mess…" I said subconsciously as I entwined a finger into my hair and gazed up at the stars.

After awhile I decided to wonder again. I stood up strait and ran into someone. I felt myself falling when strong arms encircled my hips. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Ike.

"I-Ike?"

"Your that girl who was at camp! What are you doing here?"

I felt a vein pulse in my head as I glared stubbornly at him.

I sighed and stood up strait "Ike, I'm not a girl. It's me, Soren. Mist, Titania, and I came here to rescue you." I said as I straitened out my dress.

"Soren! You need to go, now! My captures, Luania or whatever, is planning on hurting you, You and the other two need to get out of here right now." He yelled/whispered.

"I'm not leaving without you. I had to cross-dress, wear fucking Girl underwear, AND Stuff a bra. I've been to hell and back just to get here and take you back home with me. I'M NOT WEARING FRILLY, GIRLY, UNDERWEAR JUST FOR MY INTERTAINMENT HERE." I fumed.

"Wait, your underwear is frilly?" He asked as he looked at me with pure curiosity.

"Yes…" I mumbled under my breath.

That's when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back under the cover of the Lidice and pinned me to the wall before saying "Why in the world would you even have to cross-dress?"

"Mist threw away my other close and our tent was burnt to the ground so…I had no choose" I could barely breath. _He's so close and his leg is in my…Oh goddess… _"I-ike….W-we should g-get Titania and Mist." I stuttered and looked away.

_Wimp!_ I heard my mind yell at me. I felt pain stab me in the chest when he moved away.

That was when he grabbed my chin before saying softly "Soren, when we get back to the camp, I want you to tell me everything that happened in my absence…" He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered "…That's an order."

I gasped and shuddered. When he drew back without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

At first he didn't even respond but, after a second he kissed me back just as eagerly. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly let him in.

Our tongues fought for dominance, and Ike won. Sadly enough though, we ran out of air.

When we broke apart, we where panting and I could feel the intense heat on my face. "Ike I-" I was interrupted when Titania yelled "Sophie were are you?"

"Sophie?" Ike asked as he cocked an eyebrow up.

"Fake name." Was all I said before I grabbed his hand and raced up the stairs.

When we got to the top I saw Titania and Mist standing there with there arms crossed and mouths twined up in smirks.

I blushed a deep red and said "We need to get out of here."

"Lets jump the rail, don't worry, it's not as long a fall as you think…" Ike said as he picked me up bridal style and jumped the rail.

I was about to scream but thought better of it so instead I buried my face into his chest.

I felt us land with a thud and felt him lower me so he could catch the other two.

Once we were all at ground level, we ran towards our hidden carriage.

"Wait! My commander out-fit!" Ike turned to leave but I grabbed his hand and growled "I'll make you a new one, ok?"

"Since when did you learn to sew?"

"I didn't say I was going to, did i?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw he was looking at me, clearly clueless. "I can ask Skrimmir for some money…"

"Wait, why wou-"

"Don't ask." I said as I remembered for the umpteenth time what he did to me.

"Oh my Goddess, you guys didn't…?"

I stopped and turned towards him, blush full on my face "It wasn't my idea, and besides, we didn't have sex or anything."

"What did he do to you?" Ike said, I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"He…um…blow-job" I whispered. I didn't even know if he heard me until he sighed and said "That's not as bad as what I thought….i guess…but he still touched you intimately." He bent down again and whispered "Your mine now, got that?"

I couldn't even breath, having him so close so I just nodded, lost for words.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get yer' asses in the damn carriage, you can have sex when we get back to the castle, ok?" I heard Titania yell at us.

I felt the rest of the blood that wasn't in my face go strait to it.

"Whoa, Titania cusses?"

"Yeah, she's more relaxed when not around the others…" I said as we climbed into the carriage.

On the way back I noticed a few things about Ike.

First, he seemed uncomfortable.

Second, I could see red lashes that traveled down his neck and hid underneath his shirt.

And Third, he had bags under his eyes.

I grabbed his head gently and pulled it down into my lap. He looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Rest, your half-way asleep already." That's when I started to pet/play with his hair and eventually he relaxed and dozed off into a deep slumber.

After 5 hours of taking the back paths back to Gallia, the castle was in site.

Over the time of riding in the carriage, Ike had wound his arms around my waste and pressed his face into the lower half of my stomach.

I looked up at Titania and Mist and their expressions were priceless.

Titania looked as if she was about to burst out and start yelling _"OHMIGODDESS THERE SO CUTE"_ or something along those lines.

Mist looked like _**she**_ was the one being snuggled on by her true love.

I quirked an eyebrow at them and smirked as I bent over and kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear "Ike, it's time to wake up. we're almost there." That was when I felt strong arms wined around my neck and pull down on me.

He nestled his face into my neck and mumbled something incoherent and un-intelligible.

But when I thought he was about to let go, he nipped my neck and made me squeak.

I silently cursed under my breath and turned my head only to see two sea-green eyes starring at me.

"Mornin'." he said as he kissed my cheek.

"The proper greeting would b-ngh…" I moaned as he sucked on my neck.

"What was that?" he said, his mouth still on my neck, making me moan again.

"What was I saying?" I asked. That was when I heard squealing.

Me and Ike looked over at his sister and Titania and saw they where bouncing in there seats while saying "SO CUTE!"

_Sheesh, it's really rude to interrupt people when there having special moments._ I mentally shot daggers at them.

"Um…do you mind?" Ike said as he looked at them with his arms crossed over my lap.

"Oh sorry, please, continue!" Titania said as she waved her hand for us to continue. I rolled my eyes and said "Looks like we're at the castle."

"Ah…" Titania and Mist said in unison.

When we got out of the carriage, Ike all of a sudden wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his chin onto the top of my head, as if to protect me from everyone else.

I turned around and said into his ear "Don't worry, no one will dare to touch me, there to scarred." when I unwrapped my arms from his neck and looked up at his eyes with a sad smile.

"I know what you are and I don't care. All I care about is that you're here, and your you." he said as he smiled his brilliant smile that made me want to smile.

When we got inside the castle Ike wrapped his arms around my waist and held onto me tightly as Skrimmir came close.

"Well, looks like I can't have Soren tonight." he wined.

I heard Ike growl from behind me and couldn't help but chuckle.

When I stopped I asked "Were are we sleeping tonight, Skrimmy?"

"You two lovers can have my room, besides it has the best bed in the whole country." He winked at me and I felt my cheeks burn again.

"Common Ike, lets go. Don't worry, I know where the room is." The next thing I knew I was dragging Ike by his hand and into the master bed-room.

I led him to the bed and pushed him down onto it before saying "You need to rest but first, Take it off." I demanded as I tugged at his shirt.

I saw his ears turn red at the tips and he said "Sheesh, Soren, I didn't know you wanted me that badly." I rolls my eyes and took off his shirt only to see more of the red marks.

"When did they do this to you?" I asked as I ghosted one of my fingers over one of the marks and heard him suck in a sharp breath. "Sorry." I said as I brought my hand away.

"They did it right before the party, just cause I didn't want to wear the damned monkey suit…"

"I may not have as great healing powers as ,Mist or Rhys but, I might be able tot remove some of the pain…" I mumbled as I got up and went into the bathroom.

When I came out I saw Ike in only his boxers. I blushed but pushed the fact that my underwear was tightening aside and got back to the problem at hand.

"Ike, will you please sit your ass down? I can't help you if your standing." I said as I set down the pail of water I had brought out and the wash-cloth.

"I will when you get out of that dress." He said as he smirked. I blushed and stormed into the bathroom.

When I came out again I was in another nightgown.

"It suits you…"Ike said as he sat down onto the bed and patted the spot next to him.

I got the pale and got onto the bed next to him and started to wipe away the dried blood on his wounds.

I heard him gasp and said "Hold still, you big baby."

"Easier said then done."

When I was done whipping up the blood, I put my hands on his chest and breathed in deeply.

I could feel the energy inside of me curve and bend as it was released and spilled into Ike.

The energy twisted and pulled at Ike until almost all of his pain was gone. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it vanished.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better." He said as he leaped on top of me and smirk. "But, I still can't get over what Skrimmy did to you. It's not fair."

"It's not like I lost my virginity or something, I'm still a virgin ya' know. Now lets go to bed, I'm tired."

And then he pulled me under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I let me head fall into the crook of his neck and for the first time since before this hole ordeal started, I felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luania**

_Damn, how could he just sneak-out like that? How the hell am I supposed to get Soren now? My whole plan is ruined!_ I growled as I sat in the prison I had the mercenary trapped in before the ball.

"Milady, we have a report." I heard one of the hooligans I haired interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, what is it?" I barked

"He left with three women. One of the girls had long black hair pinned back into a bun, one had long red hair, and the other had short brown and yellow hair. The one with long red hair looked almost identical to you but she had a different eye color and hair color then you." He said while saluting me.

I gasped and realized they where that desperate to have their commander back. _Titania, you can't protect them forever…_I chuckled and said to the guy "Get everyone ready, we need to pay the mercenaries another visit."

As he left to do as I ordered, I thought out another plan that I just know won't fail.

**Ike**

We've been out walking for a day and every time I see Soren's hips sway or see him flip his hair, I can't help but think that he's teasing me.

_You are so mine when we get to camp_. I thought as I fantasized about him.

I shook my head and hit my cheeks gently. _That is just wrong; you've only been together for a fucking day, for goddess's sake!_ I mentally growled at myself.

"Ike, we're almost there." I heard Soren say as he tugged at my sleeve.

_Cute._

"Ok." I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his soft pink lips. I let one of my arms travel down until it was holding the small of his back and massaged it.

He moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around my neck.

When I pulled away he whimpered. I bent my neck down until my mouth was next to his ear and whispered "You look super cute in a dress, Soren." Then I nipped his ear and he mewed in response.

_He is just too cute. I wonder…is he ticklish? That'll be an experiment for tonight…_

That was when I heard someone clear their throat. We both turned our heads only to see a blushing Rhys, a smirking Ranulf, and three squealing girls; Mia, Titania, and Mist were all dancing around in a circle and squealing things I couldn't understand.

"So, not only did you guys find the commander but, Soren got laid. Congratulations, Ike." Ranulf said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Soren. His face was as red as a tomato before he stuttered out "I'm still a fucking virgin, you damned cat…"

I sighed and tugged Soren under my arm and kissed him before saying "Not for long though."

He blushed and I could feel a small shiver run down his spine in anticipation.

"Well, now that we're all happy lets go eat since we are all here." Mia said after she was done with her little dance.

"That sounds great! I haven't eaten since before I was captured." I said as I stretched.

I could feel Soren's eyes on me and when I lowered my arms I picked him up and carried him bridal style.

"Wha-IKE! What are you doing? Put me down this instant! I can walk you know!"

"No matter how hard you try, I won't put you down until we get to where the food is. Besides, you look so adorable in that dress" After I said that, he stopped wiggling and buried his face in my chest before mumbling "Hard-headed-ass."

The dress he was wearing is like Mist's except it was yellow and black.

I chuckled as I walked to where ever my nose lead us.

When we got to the "mess hall" I let Soren down but kept an arm loosely around his shoulders and walked over to get the food.

We claimed the table nearest the exit. _I still need his report….I'll get it when we get back to our tent…_ I thought.

"Uh….You know….I was wondering...oh never mind." I heard Soren stumble over each question.

I got up and picked Soren back up and started walking towards our newly re-built tent.

I entered it and dropped him on the make-shift bed. It was made of hay and cloth.

Soren had started to fiddle with his thumbs as if he was anticipating something. I crawled onto of him and straddled his hips before saying "What happened while I was gone."

His face was red again but he managed to stutter out "I Cross dressed, Sk-skirmmy gave me a BJ, we got Th-the information we needed about your whereabouts, Skrimmir gave some 'lessons'…we saved you and came here….that's all."

After he said all of that, he lifted his chin to look me strait in the eyes. He still had a twinge of pink on his cheeks and his eyes where half-lined with want and love.

I smirked and kissed him on the lips before asking "What where the lessons about?"

When he didn't answer I leaned down and nibbled at his neck and shoulder joint, making him moan. I nibbled and sucked at that spot until I heard him whisper "Sex." He said it so softly that I thought I had just imagined it.

I smirked against his neck and returned to eye-level with him before sitting up. After hearing a disapproving sound come from him, I pulled him into my lap and slammed our lips together.

My arms found their place on his hips while he laced his around my neck. His hand tangled itself into my hair and tugged a little, as if begging me to try something.

I nipped his bottom lip begging for entrance. When he opened his mouth just a crack, my tongue swiftly entered and started fighting with his own tongue for dominance. After a little while of fighting, he finally gave up and let me win. When I explored the rest of his mouth, I heard him make a purr-like noise from the back of his throat

When we broke for air, he was panting heavily while I was just barely even out of breath.

When our breath was back to normal, we pressed our lips together again. He pressed himself up against me and let his hand travel down from my neck and rest at my heart.

When we broke apart this time, all you could see in his eyes was love. He was smiling a very small and warm smile.

_Damn-it, I just can't take it anymore._ I made him stand up and twirled him around before undoing his dress.

Once it was off, I saw he had on something that looked like it was suffocating him so I undid that first before twirling him around to face me again. When I did that, I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

My hands found their way to the zipper on the back of his dress and I was about to unzip him when all of a sudden, Ranulf came running in and said "Hey Ike, I was wonder-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at me and Soren.

"Looks like now isn't a good time to ask, I'll be back in 5 hours, have fun!" he said as he backed out of our tent.

We sighed and un-tangled ourselves from each other. "We should rest a little before helping-out with the camp…" Soren said as he finished taking off the rest of the girl-essentials. When he was done, he had on girl underwear and a long night-gown that covered his ankles.

Then we crawled under the blankets and snuggled close to each-other. He was in my arms with his head tucked into the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Ike." I heard him mumble before he fell asleep.

"I love you to, Soren." I said as I kissed the top of his head and let my eye lids close.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**R&R**

**~Ashmaria**


End file.
